Everybody Loves Logie
by powergirl1729
Summary: Three members Big Time Rush find out they're in love with the same person, Logan.  Who's going to get the guy?  Kogan/Cargan/Jagan
1. Big Time Fight

AN: I've been planning to write something like this for awhile. It's my friend's fault. We were talking about what BTR couples we approve/disapprove of and she said that she approved of Logan with everyone. This idea wouldn't go away and after watching Big Time Guru I finally got my plot.

Disclaimer: I don't own the show or the characters. I wish I owned Logan, but then again who doesn't.

Kendall walked into apartment 2J to the sight of James sprawled out on the couch pale and sickly. James looked up tiredly. "It's Logan"

"You can't blame Logan every time you get sick"

James propped himself up weakly, "Yes, I can. He's wearing the Shades again. I can tell"

Kendall rolled his eyes at his crazy friend, "You could not possibly know that"

The door opened and Logan walked in strutting slightly. He was wearing the "Shades". James' elbow seemed to give out and he collapsed coughing on the couch. Kendall leaned over and James whispered, "I knew. I knew it"

Kendall glanced up at Logan, "Please take the shades off. I'm tired of putting up with James collapsing every few hours"

Logan took them off shrugging, "I thought that it was all in his head and as long as he didn't see it he'd be fine."

"It either isn't or he has a physic link to those sunglasses"

Logan tossed the sunglasses across the room so that they landed on the kitchen table, "Why is everyone against me being cool for once?"

Kendall wrapped an arm around Logan's shoulders, "I don't have a problem. Talk to James"

James had magically gotten better and leapt up, "I am merely caring for my health. You think I like that there's a finite amount of swagger?"

Kendall pushed him back down, "Yes. You just don't want anyone to be cooler than you"

James pulled out his mirror, "That is not true. I don't care if someone's cooler than me as long as they're not prettier than me"

Logan nodded, "If that's so than I'll just go do math homework so you'll feel better"

Logan walked out minus the strut. Kendall watched him go subtly checking him out. Logan was still wearing his tight pants even though he complained about them.

As soon as Logan had left, Kendall leaned down to James, "Why are you so worried about Logan's swagger?"

James shrugged, "I can't control it. I don't know why everyone thinks it's in my head"

"It is in your head"

James glanced in his mirror, "James and I disagree"

"Kendall forcefully grabbed the mirror tugging it out of James' hand, "You are not pulling that excuse. Tell me the truth"

James looked at the door to Logan's room, "Logan's better looking than me"

Kendall backed away unsure of how to react, "Since when have you thought that?"

"Since Gustavo told me to stop looking in the mirror so much. I promised I'd make more eye contact with you guys. Have you seen Logan's eyes? They're, like, the prettiest chocolate brown. I can't stop thinking about them and him"

Kendall raised an eyebrow, "Really. You're in love with Logan?"

The pretty boy glared at his friend, "You have a problem with that?"

"No, my problem is that Logan is mine"

James leapt to his feet, "NO. What make you think that?"

"You've liked Logan for a week. I've liked him since I was in Kindergarten. I deserve him"

The argument was interrupted by Carlos running into the apartment. He was holding a spatula in one hand and a bottle of hot sauce in the other. "Have either of you seen a mouse wearing a green party hat running around?"

They both shook their heads and Carlos sighed, "I knew I shouldn't have tried the soy sauce before the hot sauce."

Kendall decided to take advantage of the hyper boy's presence, "Carlos who do you think Logan should date me or mirror boy?"

Carlos looked up putting down his spatula, "Neither. He should date me"

They both stared at him angrily, "What?"

"I should date him, because I kissed him"

Kendall pulled the Latino over by his helmet strap. The three boys huddled together, "What do you mean you kissed him?"

Carlos shrugged innocently, "Superparrot told me to"

James grabbed Carlos by his shirt front, "What happened?"

"When I thought I had twenty four hours to live, I freaked out. Before I locked myself n the Panic Room-"

"It was the bathroom"

"Shut up James, I asked Superparrot what was the last thing I should do before I died. He told me to follow my heart"

"Honestly? Follow your heart? What is that, a fortune cookie?"

"Kendall, stop interrupting"

"I only interrupted you once. It was James the other time"

"I don't care who interrupted me, just stop. So, I ran up to the apartment and Logan was there. He was practicing his dance moves. I just ran up to him and kissed him and then ran into the Panic room"

"You just kissed him, and he didn't react at all?"

James leaned in suspiciously. Carlos looked down, "Well, I only kissed him on the cheek. I was too scared to kiss him on the lips. He probably just thought I was being weird"

The blonde and pretty boys sighed in relief. James spoke next, "He's mine"

Carlos laughed, "You may always get the girl, but you're just as inexperienced as us about asking out guys"

Kendall suddenly straightened, "Shouldn't we ask Logan who he likes first"

Carlos and James glanced at each other and then said in unison, "No. We shouldn't"

There was a pause and they all started cat fighting.

"He's mine"

"No, I want him"

"Not if I get him first"

A door opened and Logan poked his head out, "What are you guys fighting about?"

"We weren't fighting. This is a tactics to attract mice"

Both James and Kendall face palmed regretting letting Carlos ever open his mouth. Logan flashed his amazing grin, "That sound fun. I have to go. Sorry, I can't join you for the mouse hunt"

James moved in front of the other two, "Where are you going in such a hurry?"

Logan turned around biting his lip, "Nowhere. If Camille comes in tell her I moved away"

Logan left and they all looked at each other before returning to there fight. James succeeded in decking Kendall into the couch and Carlos messed up James hair which sent the pretty boy running to the bathroom to fix it. Kendall and Carlos started pushing each other around.

The fight was interrupted by a loud knock at the door. It slammed open to a very angry Camille. She froze examining the scene. Kendall and Carlos had each other by the throat and James had grabbed a rope and was about to tie the two together.

"What are you guys fighting about?"

They all separated, "Nothing"

Camille sighed, "I came here to find Logan. Where is he?"

"He said to tell you he moved away", Carlos was oblivious to her dark mood.

She glared at him, "Why is he so scared? All I want is the truth"

James moved forward, "Why would he think you're so angry?"

"Because he broke up with me"

They all resisted the urge to cheer, but none of them could resist small smiles. Camille put her hands on her hips, "What's so funny?"

Kendall wiped the grin off his face, "Nothing. Why did he break up with you?"

"He said he was in love with someone else. All I want is to figure out who that is"

The three boys looked at each other, "That's what we what to know too"

AN: DUN DUN DUN. Who is Logan in love with? Review and tell me who you think.


	2. Big Time Closet

Camille watched the boys sneak into the lobby resisting the urge to roll her eyes. "Why do you guys care who Logan's in love with?"

They all glanced at her like she'd just told them she was quitting acting to become a nun. "Isn't it obvious?"

James gestured vaguely to the other guys and Camille had her suspicions confirmed, "I knew it!"

Carlos pulled the others down as Logan walked into the lobby. They all watched as he looked around and went into the elevator. Kendall stood up, "I have a plan. So we have to be subtle. So what we do is-"

Camille cut him off, "No. You three can't ask. If he's in love with one of you, then he wouldn't tell any of you. He would be even more prone to lying"

Kendall crossed his arms upset that she'd interrupted his ingenious plan, "So, you have a better plan?"

Camille grinned evilly, "Oh, you have no idea"

She ran over to talk to Jo. James looked to the blonde leader, "Aren't you and Jo still dating?"

"No, we broke up last week. Where were you?"

James glanced in the direction Logan had left, "I was on cloud nine"

Carlos slapped the pretty boy across the back of the head, "Not the time. We need to figure out what Camille's plan is"

Camille appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, "My plan is to convince Logan to confide in me. You three can help"

"How is sitting in a closet for two hours going to help?"

Carlos was extremely fidgety and they'd only been there for fifteen minutes. James sighed, "Camille wants us out of the way so let's humor her. If she can get result then this torture will be well worth the wait"

Kendall got up and stretched, "I can't believe she actually thinks that girls will have an easier time getting him to talk than us"

Carlos looked up, "She had a point. If I asked him and he was in love with me, then he would lie about it. If I asked and he wasn't in love with me, even though he clearly is-"

James scoffed. Kendall interrupted before the two could start fighting, "We have to call a temporary truce while we're in here. No stupid fights"

James agreed half-heartedly and Carlos continued, "If he wasn't in love with me, he would still probably lie because it was one of you two and that would be awkward. Even if he did say it was one of you it would still be debatable because he might not want to admit which one of us he likes"

Kendall looked down at him confused, "That was either very insightful or really confusing. Either way I don't like it"

James pulled out his iPhone and started listening to some music. Carlos quickly sat next to him peering over his shoulder, "What are you listening to?"

"Us"

"Seriously? You have our CD under most played on your iPod?"

"It's almost as satisfying as looking in the mirror."

Carlos left the vain boy alone and started rummaging through his own pockets, "Kendall, I'm hungry"

The blonde boy groaned internally, this was going to be a very long two hours, "Can't you go hungry for an hour and forty minutes?"

"The snack machine is five feet away from this door. It will only take five seconds"

Kendall didn't respond. As he saw it, it wouldn't be his fault when Camille slapped Carlos silly. Unfortunately, the Latino didn't make it past the door. The Jennifers were waiting right outside the door the push him back.

"Camille told us you'd try to escape", they all said in unison.

Carlos tumbled back into some brooms and leapt back at the door banging loudly, "Can I please have something to eat before I starve?"

The door opened and three perfectly manicured hands threw three packs of Fruit Smackers into the room before slamming the door again. Kendall grabbed two and offered one to James. The pretty boy turned it down, "I have to be careful with those. They might ruin my washboard abs and I need my abs right now"

Kendall tossed the extra pack at Carlos before the smaller boy decided to fight for it and ate his Fruit Smackers quietly.

Camille and Jo opened the door as soon as the two hours were up to a scene of destruction. The boys were all in the closet, but the closet had been demolished. Scraps of cardboard and broken broom handles littered the floor while the shelves had fallen over. The three boys were all wresting in a tangle of limbs.

Jo pulled a bullhorn out of her purse and used it to separate the boys. "What happened?"

Kendall laughed sheepishly, "We were actually fine until about five minutes ago"

"It took the three of you five minutes to demolish the supply closet?"

Carlos pulled himself out of the closet pulling some packing peanuts from his helmet, "That's nothing. My record is two minutes and fifteen seconds with no help"

Camille looked around, "Where'd the Jennifers go?"

Bitters walked past thankfully not looking into the closet, "They left for an audition ninety minutes ago"

James felt very annoyed, "So we could have escaped any time?"

"You would rather fight each other than leave the closet and face the Jennifers", Camille could help but smile, "Aren't you hockey players?"

Kendall gripped her shoulders, "Do you have any idea how scary they are?"

Jo broke up the conversation, "Shouldn't we talk about Logan?"

All three boys were suddenly at attention hanging on every word the girls said.

Camille started, "We couldn't figure out who he's in love with, but we know it's one of you three"

They all laughed. Kendall explained, "We already knew that. Who else would he fall in love with?"

Camille crossed her arms, "Not me apparently. I'm sorry I couldn't figure it out exactly, but Logan's really smart. He's a terrible liar, but he kept answering vaguely and changing the subject"

They all moaned. Kendall suddenly had another brilliant idea, "Whoever successfully asks Logan out first is clearly the person he's in love with"

Carlos agreed, but James stopped him, "I disagree. Whoever asks him out successfully and has a successful date."

"What if Logan asks one of us on a date?"

Everyone looked at Carlos. Camille laughed, "Do you know how hard it was to get him to ask me out?"

"You didn't exactly make it easy on him"

"I will slap you, Kendall"

Jo suddenly had a brilliant idea, "I know how you can tell for sure. A kiss. Get _Logan_ to kiss _you_. And no dares, spin the bottle, or mistletoe"

Kendall hugged his ex-girlfriend, "That's brilliant. Are we all agreed?"

The other two boys nodded and they all split. Camille glanced at Jo, "You don't think we should have just told them who Logan likes?"

The blonde smiled sweetly, "No, this is much more fun"

AN: I was blown away by all the feedback I got from this. I send love to everyone who reviewed, favorite, or alerted. I love any feedback and it really can help my writing.


	3. Big Time Question

Camille walked up to Carlos who was pacing back and forth in the lobby. "Shouldn't you be with Kendall and James in the race to ask Logan out?"

Carlos shook his head, "I'm going to catch Logan before he gets to the apartment."

Camille rolled her eyes dramatically, "You don't think this whole think that this is a bit over the top?"

Carlos glanced at her answering wordlessly. She sighed, "So, what's your brilliant plan?"

Carlos grinned, but before he could answer, Logan walked in. Camille smacked Carlos for good effect and waltzed out. Carlos ran across the room trying to look casual as he stretched across the couch.

Logan walked up to him, "Where is everybody? I could have used you guys when Camille cornered me a few hours ago"

Carlos pulled himself up smiling, "We were stuck. What are you doing now?"

Logan shrugged, "I just came back from volunteering at the emergency room. Even though I didn't accept Dr. Hollywood's offer for that accelerated doctors program he still lets me help him"

Carlos nodded, "That sounds fun. Are you taking AP Biology next year?"

The genius immediately brightened, "Of course, the AP eligibility test is this Friday. Why?"

"Well, I was thinking of taking that class too and I was hoping you'd help me study"

Logan paused as if surprised that Carlos was even considering taking an AP class, "Sure, that would be great. I didn't know that you were into Biology. I guess we can study tomorrow"

Logan got up and left and Carlos did a little victory dance on the couch. "Round one goes to Carlitos!"

James was slightly more organized with his plan. He examined the paper closely to see what movies were playing and at what times. He flicked through the list thoughtfully.

A definite no for the chick flick. The pros of going to the movie for the romantic aspect were far outweighed by the cons of it being a horridly cheesy movie with the risk that the love interest might be prettier than he was.

Action might be interesting, but not Logan's style. The genius yawned through stories about the military and superheroes constantly pointing out the scientific inaccuracy of the major plot points. It was easier to make Carlos sit still for an hour than sit through a movie like that with Logan.

He glanced at an intriguing psychological thriller, but he'd accidently seen a spoiler on twitter the other day. Everyone died at the end, not the most romantic thing to see.

All that was left was the horror movie. Not the perfect choice but a good one. While it would lack in plot and romance, the scare it would give Logan was sure to send the boy jumping into his lap. It was an ingenious plan if he said so himself. He may have lacked brains, but when it came to dates, he was the expert.

Logan wandered in deep in thought. James glanced in his mirror double checking his hair. "Hey, Logan. Are you doing anything tomorrow night?"

The pale boy looked up confused, "Not that I'm aware of. Why?"

"I was thinking of going to the movies and I thought you might want to come."

Logan looked fully confused now, "Why not Kendall or Carlos?"

James cursed himself inwardly, "They… they already saw it. The movie I wanted to see. I don't want to make them go again"

"What movie?"

The pretty boy skillfully acted nonchalant, "Some new horror movie. I don't remember what it was called. Looked like some crappy Invasion of the Body Snatchers rip-off."

"I… I guess I can come. It's not like I have anything better to do"

James watched Logan go. It might have been his imagination, but maybe the genius had blushed a little. He was obviously flustered and surprised.

Kendall walked in confidently. The brunette gestured to him, "Tomorrow night is off limits. I am taking Logan to a horror movie. By the way, I he asks you and Carlos saw it last week, and you just don't want to give any spoilers."

Kendall rolled his eyes, "What spoilers? I saw the commercial and the ending obvious. The only two people to survive will be lovers. The last shot will be a pan out of the decimated earth and a hint that the two will have to reproduce to replenish the world's population"

James blew him off, "You're just jealous because I got there first"

"Carlos asked him out first. Wanted to be all study buddy."

"Remind me to hide his helmet tonight"

Kendall ignored him and straightened his new jacket, "Now it's my turn"

He walked into Logan's room, "Whatcha doing?

The genius looked up from some informational papers, "Studying"

"I thought you were doing that tomorrow with Carlos."

It was evident how fast news traveled because Logan didn't even ask how he knew that, "Unlike some people I know, I study more than once for an exam."

Kendall's smile dropped, "OK, I was just wondering, I'll just leave now"

Logan watched as the blonde turned to leave, "Wait, Kendall, I need some help with the new dances. Could you show me some of the moves?"

The blonde didn't turned back for a few seconds because he was trying to hide a huge grin, "Uh, sure. When?"

"I'm hanging out with James tomorrow night. So what about two days from now?"

Kendall didn't try to hide his smile, "Yeah, sure that's great"

Logan noticed his smile "Is something funny?"

"No, I was just thinking about that movie James said you were going to see. It's a real comedy"

"He said it was horror"

"It was… very amusing horror"

The brunette was used to weird behavior like this so he dismissed it as always.

Kendall left closing the door quietly before doing a back flip of joy. If his life was a video game, he was sure there would be stars flying from his eyes and triumphant music playing.

James and Carlos were both in the kitchen bickering about something. "What are you so happy about?"

"I win this round."

Carlos looked highly indignant, "I win. I asked him out first"

"That's nothing. Logan asked me out. That beats both of you"

The two others glanced at each other nervously, "He asked you out on a real date"

"He asked me to help him with dancing. If that's not a date then it's a pretty decent innuendo"

Carlos moved forward in what he must have thought was a threatening way, "You may have won this round, but tomorrow he will be mine"

James laughed, "You really think you'll be able to convince Logan you're actually into biology? You slept through that class in freshman year and barely got a C on the final"

Carlos pouted, "You really think that you'll get Logan watching a horror movie?"

"Yes, I do", James pulled out his mirror, "That and my washboard abs"

Kendall broke in with his usual confidence, "I don't think it matters, because Logan is clearly in love with me"

The pretty boy and the Latino looked to each other and both tackled Kendall to the ground, beginning yet another wrestling match. Carlos was finally getting the upper hand over the two larger boys when Logan walked in unnoticed.

He glanced at his friends who were once again tangled up on the floor. He went over to the refrigerator and carefully checked that none of the food had gone bad. After making sure there was no poison in the water supply, he left realizing that his friends' behavior was just the bizarre norm.

AN: I started writing this knowing exactly who Logan was in love with, but now I'm not sure. I've narrowed it down to two choices, but I love all the parings. Darn Logan for going so perfectly with everyone.


	4. Round 1: Cargan

AN: Hello, I'm not dead! I have many excuses for updating in forever, but I don't think you'll want to hear them. I'm almost done with school and hopefully I'll be able to update more in the summer. So anyway, thanks to everyone who read/reviewed/alerted/favorited. This is all about Carlos' date

Biology had always made Carlos sleepy. It wasn't anything specific, but he'd already slept through every biology class in freshman year. He'd always assumed it was his teacher, an old balding man who spoke in a slow monotone, which put him to sleep, but now studying with Logan he already felt his eyes drooping.

"And the second part of photosynthesis is the Calvin cycle, what else is the process known as?"

Carlos closed his eyes head nodding forward a bit, "The cycle of Calvin?"

Logan sighed, "Haha, very funny, it's known as the dark reactions"

"Because there's no light involved"

Logan nodded and Carlos resisted the urge to sigh. This had been a terrible idea. Why couldn't he have asked for tutoring or asked Logan to play hockey with him? He opened his eyes again as Logan started reading something aloud from the textbook. It wasn't for the Latino's benefit; Logan often studied by reading things out loud.

Carlos opened his eyes blearily taking the opportunity to watch Logan. Logan was leaning over the book chewing on a pencil as he read, but still managing to talk without obstruction. His dark hair was still damp from taking a shower and still uncombed so it was going everywhere. To make him even cuter, the ninety degree weather was causing his face to flush and a drop of sweat to trickle slowly down his cheek. Carlos decided it was worth it suffering through bio as long as he didn't fall asleep.

"Carlos, wake up", Logan was shaking his shoulder lightly.

The shorter boy sat up rigidly wiping sleep from his eyes, "I didn't fall asleep"

Logan gave him a knowing look, "You've had your head down for fifteen minutes know, and you were snoring. Did you stay up late playing Angry Birds again?"

Carlos blushed, "It's a very addicting game you know"

Logan sighed closing his book, "Look I was going to take a break. You want something to eat?... No wait, that's a stupid question, I'll get some corndogs"

Carlos nodded still dopey from sleep. As Logan left he looked at the clock and groaned. He'd been asleep for at least an hour. How Logan had failed to notice that was unexplainable, but in reality, Logan tended to tune everything out when he was studying. Carlos stood stretching his tired muscles looking at the last page Logan had open. Whatever it was, it wasn't English.

Logan came back with sodas and corndogs and they started eating. Before Logan had even finished putting ketchup and mustard on his meal, Carlos' had disappeared into the bottomless pit that was his stomach. He started sipping his soda watching Logan eat.

"So, what did I miss while I was asleep?"

Logan looked up, "I was just reading about the Krebs cycle and the Electron transport chain. Nothing too difficult"

Carlos laughed nervously, "Yeah I remember those… things"

Logan looked around the apartment, "You know I haven't seen Kendall or James around here all day. Did they go somewhere?"

It was no coincidence that the other half of Big Time Rush was missing in action. The three competitors had all grudgingly agreed to stay out of each others' way during the competition mostly due to Camille's not so subtle threats. Carlos simply shrugged, "I think they're down at the pool or something. It's not like we spend that much time in the apartment anyway"

Logan gave him a strange look, "Yes, we do. Two days ago you and James spent five straight hours playing C.O.D."

"Well… it was raining"

"No, it wasn't"

Carlos hesitated, "Has there ever been any pattern to anything we do?"

Logan thought about it and shrugged, "Yeah I guess not"

Carlos suddenly jumped up, "I think we should follow their example and chill outside"

"What about studying?"

"You already know all this stuff, and I… I'm not going to get any better at this point"

Logan sighed and closed the giant textbook. "I guess you're right, I'm just stressing out about this test"

His friend dropped next to him, "I know, you stress about everything. Let's just hang"

Logan started to get up and hesitated, "Oh, wait I can't. I'm really sorry, but I have to go do this thing. Um… yeah I'm just going to go now, I'll be back in a few hours because I'm going to that movie with James. See you"

Logan bolted out of the apartment leaving a very confused Carlos behind. Carlos sprinted down to the pool where Kendall and James had the entire Palmwoods engaged in a water war. Carlos slid in between the lines grabbing the battle leaders and dragging out of the pool. James shook water out his hair, "What's so important?"

Carlos looked around, "Logan just ran away"

Kendall sighed, "Why, were you being weird?"

Carlos glared at the blonde boy, "No, we were about to go hang outside and he suddenly jumped up saying he had to go do something and bolted. Do either of you know anything about this?"

Both shook their heads suddenly intrigued.

"Maybe Gustavo wanted to see him"

"He would have told me if it was Gustavo. He was avoiding the subject too much"

"What about him volunteering at the clinic? He could be late for that"

"No, he would have told us about that too. And I can see his car in the parking lot"

Camille was walking past and Kendall pulled her aside, "Is Logan doing anything that would warrant him being secretive?"

She raised an eyebrow, "Nothing that I know of, why?"

Carlos answered, "He totally bolted from our date and he wouldn't tell me where he was going"

Camille looked intrigued, but kept a poker face, "I don't know where he was going, sorry. It's interesting though"

They all jumped at that, "Interesting how?"

Camille sighed dramatically, "You know I can't tell you. Use your heads"

She walked away and Carlos and Kendall both glanced at James. The blonde spoke, "You're going to ask him tonight, right?"


	5. Round 2: Jagan

James barely resisted the urge to pace waiting for Logan to arrive for their date. Logan was still missing in action and no one at the Palmwoods knew what was going on with him. James looked up as Logan ran into the room skidding in ungraciously.

"I'm sorry, I'm late. I was just… it's not important. Are you ready?"

James nodded, "Yeah, are you?"

Logan looked down at himself, "Give me two minutes"

James nodded watching he pale boy run into his room and sighed. The others were all expecting him to grill Logan, but there was no way could he do that while he was putting the moves on. While he was thinking, Logan came back out wearing an outfit that clashed so badly that James almost forced him to go change, but the pretty boy left it because he looked kind of cute.

Logan smoothed his shirt, "So where are we going?"

James glanced at his watch, "The theater down the street has another showing in fifteen minutes. If we hurry, we can catch that one"

Logan grinned, "Sounds good. I like that theater, it has great popcorn"

Five minutes later James was talking with a young ticket seller. "Two tickets for The Mind Suckers"

She looked him a bored expression on her face, "IDs"

James blanched, "What?"

She answered in a monotone, "This is R rated. You need to be at least eighteen to get in. Is that a problem?"

Logan sighed, "We could see something else. I heard that The Invisible Pink Unicorn is really funny"

James rolled his eyes, "Yes, it's the best movie to see if you're five years old", he turned to the girl smiling flirtatiously, "You know, you could just let us in without IDs. Who would have to know?"

She glanced up, popping her gum loudly, "Yeah, sure whatever. I don't really care. If anyone asks, tell them it was Max who let you in, not me"

James grinned and snatched the tickets before she even finished. He pulled Logan into the theater. The smaller boy looked around nervously, "I don't if we should do this. It's against the law"

"What's the worst that could happen? All they'd do is throw us out and then we could just see that pink unicorn movie"

Logan nodded and soon they were in the theater with their popcorn and soda. The trailers started rolling and they leaned together whispering comments about how stupid some of them looked and which ones they wanted to see. Everything went great until ten minutes into the actual movie.

The first few deaths weren't that graphic. They were more of the classic, BOO, freak you out clichés. As it went on James started to feel his popcorn rising up in his stomach. Logan leaned over, "That's so unrealistic. You can't chop off a leg like that. It takes power tools to hack through something that thick"

James covered his eyes at the sight of blood on the screen. He managed to keep curiosity away for a few minutes, but when everything went silent he glanced over his hand and nearly jumped out of his skin. He buried his face in the nearest object, Logan.

Logan shifted slightly, "Are you OK?"

James nodded not letting go of Logan's arm, "I'm fine, really"

Logan patted his arm lightly, "You can leave"

James pulled away, "No, I'm fine. I just don't like blood"

"You're the one who wanted to see this"

"I wasn't expecting it to be this bad"

Logan gave him one of those knowing looks that said "you need to think things through". The pretty boy grinned back at him nervously.

Logan looked back at the screen as an explosion from the movie lit up his face. James moved his face so that it looked like he was watching, but continued watching Logan laughed. The smart boy was making an array of strange expressions. Every once in a while, he'd snicker under his breath at some of the more outrageous effect.

James leaned over to him touching their shoulders subtlety, "What's so funny?"

Logan glanced at him, "Look at that. They didn't even hit a major vein. There's no way the blood would splatter like that"

James glanced to see what he was talking about, almost screamed, and promptly buried his face in Logan's chest again. This time he wasn't pushed away and he continued to hide until the end of the movie. He could hear Logan's heartbeat and was enjoying the feel of Logan toned (but not toned as his own) chest.

When the credits started rolling, Logan wriggled a little, "James you don't have to hide anymore. They killed the anatomically incorrect aliens and lived happily ever after in a world completely destroyed by war"

James sat up feeling cold where he'd been holding onto Logan. "I knew that. It really wasn't as good as the reviews said"

"You wouldn't know, you were too busy sniffing my shirt"

James blushed, "It smelled really good", something about that boy mad ehim forget every smooth line he'd mastered with girls.

Logan sighed, "Thanks I used detergent"

James jumped up, "Well, as long as we're in the neighborhood, we could hang out in the park"

Logan stood up slowly, "Our curfew is in… ten minutes ago. I don't think that's a good idea"

The pretty boy's shoulders fell, "OK, at least we can enjoy our walk back to the Palmwoods before Mamma Knight yells at us"

Logan walked away and James cursed under his breath. He should have picked an earlier showing. He followed Logan down the stairs.

"You know if we're going to be past curfew anyway…"

"No, James. Mrs. Knight is still annoyed at me for breaking her wine glasses in that experiment last week"

The taller boy caught up to him and moved closer so that their shoulders were brushing. Either Logan didn't notice or he enjoyed it because they walked hands and shoulders brushing. They were talking about the latest song Gustavo was writing when they walked into Mrs. Knight looking rather annoyed.

James put up his hands, "We're sorry. The show ran later than I expected and we came back right afterward"

She looked at them both carefully, "I'll excuse this because Kendall and Carlos haven't come back yet. But you need to check the time next time"

Logan sighed, "Thanks. We will"

James hid a smile. That sounded like Logan wanted to go out with him again. He knew that Logan liked spending time with him.

The smart boy left to go to sleep and James waited for the other two to come in. Kendall and Carlos came in an hour after them laughing about something. James glared at them, "What's so funny?"

Carlos bit back a laugh, "We just saw The Invisible Pink Unicorn. It was hilarious!"

Kendall laughed, "Yeah, and the part with the rock and the bird"

Carlos laughed as they continued to discuss the movie almost having to hold each other up with the amount of laughter.

James turned away angrily, "I hate both you"


	6. Round 3: Kogan

Kendall rushed into the dance studio fifteen minutes late. Logan was talking with someone on the phone with hushed tones and looked up as his friend ran in.

"Look, I'll call you back later. Yeah, I'll be there, don't worry. See you then"

Kendall smiled, "Who was that?"

Logan dropped his phone, "No one important. Just a friend"

Kendall bit his lip. He knew Camille had said that Logan liked one of them, but that conversation had sounded a bit suspicious.

"You keeping secrets from us?"

The pale boy looked away, "Is this about me running away yesterday? Carlos was trying to get me to talk all morning. Look I know your curious, but just wait one week and I'll tell you guys everything"

Kendall wanted to pursue it more, but at that second he wanted to dance with Logan. "So, you needed help with dancing, which numbers?"

"Nothing Even Matters is the biggest problem"

Kendall pulled out their CD and flipped to that track. "Fine, so it starts like this"

He did some of the moves and waited for Logan to follow his lead. Logan started, but ended up tripping over his own feet. Kendall caught him easily, "You need to put your right foot out farther or you'll end up falling on your face like you just did"

Logan sighed and tried to do it again, this time getting through all the steps clumsily. Kendall sighed and adjusted his friend's posture, "Try it again"

Thirty minutes later they'd made it through Nothing Even Matters and moved on the Oh Yeah. Part way through the song Kendall grabbed Logan's hips guiding him carefully through the steps. Logan jumped slightly at the touch, but didn't pull away. Kendall grew bolder moving closer singing the words to Logan quietly, "Say anything you want, I turn the music up, 'Cause baby we ain't going no-oh-oh-where"

Logan tensed up and stumbled falling away from Kendall's grip. Logan sighed, "Darn it, I always mess up that part"

Kendall pulled him back again, "You just need to work on it more. Try it again, without the music"

Logan sighed as they started the chorus over again. Kendall moved even closer sliding his hand down Logan's leg originally to steady him, but he kept it there enjoying Logan's reaction. The brunette folded back against him moving in perfect step. It only took half the time for Logan to get the moves with Kendall guiding him.

After they'd finished working the choreography, the taller boy pulled away reluctantly, "Try it without me"

Logan looked down nervously, "I'm not sure I have it down yet"

"You never know till you try"

The nervous boy started the dance and actually got halfway through the song before tripping over his own feet. This time Kendall wasn't near enough to catch him and Logan tumbled to the floor. The blonde ran to pick up the fallen boy, "That wasn't bad; you just lost the beat. Once you lose your rhythm, it's almost impossible to get it back without messing up. Just try it again"

"Can you do it with me again?"

Kendall resisted the urge to laugh and settled with a simple grin, "You're never going to learn"

"I don't care", Logan pouted, "I'm never going to learn if you don't help me either"

Well, who could really say no to Logan's said face?

"Fine, one more time"

Kendall wrapped one arm around Logan's waist and the other running along his arm. They moved through the dance almost flawlessly, Kendall using his free hand to guide Logan's arms.

This time they got to the bridge before Logan stumbled sending both of them tumbling to the ground. Somehow, when they fell, Logan ended up on top of Kendall with the blonde holding up Logan. The brunette stiffened nervously and Kendall felt himself blushing furiously. Logan didn't seem to notice because he had frozen. Resisting every urge not to pull Logan down for a kiss, Kendall waited for his friend to react.

Logan didn't move until the moment was ruined with the sound of a ringing phone. The smaller boy leapt to his feet and ran ti answer his phone, "I'm kind of busy here… No, I'll be there. I have another thirty minutes… you said it started at four… no you didn't… you said four… fine, I'll head over right now… I'm leaving right now"

Logan grabbed his stuff and started to back out the door, "Look, thanks for the help. It was a big, uh, help. I just have to run… again. See you around"

Logan ran out of the room smacking into the doorway as he left. Kendall fell flat on the floor moaning. Logan had to have been close to kissing him when his phone rang.

Ten minutes later he was back at the Palm Woods looking for James and Carlos. Jo walked up to him saying, "Logan ditch you too?"

"No, he got a phone call and then... OK, he might have ditched me, but I was seconds away from kissing him."

"Yeah, sure. Who was the phone call from?"

He sighed, "I have no idea. He took his phone when he left"

She put her hands on her hips, sighing, "You're telling me that the King of Pranks didn't even think of following him. I thought you guys were masters of sneaking around"

"He's too fast. I wasn't prepared. I didn't even have my sneaking hat."

"You don't need that stupid leaf hat to sneak. Look, leave this sneaking to me and Camille"

"Why are you two getting so involved?"

Jo looked around, "I'm not getting that involved, but me and Camille are trying out for the new Spy Teens movie and she's been in spy mode all day. Might as well roll with it"

"What if he catches you?"

"Then we can say that we were just practicing for the audition. That's the brilliance of it"

"How are you going to find him in the first place?"

Kendall jumped as Camille, dressed in all black, appeared next to him, "I have my ways"

AN: Next chapter, Jo and Camille find out what Logan's hiding, or do they?"


	7. Obligatory Plot Twist

AN: Late, what do you mean late? It's not like I haven't updated this story all summer… oh wait. Maybe I can amuse you by telling the story of how I almost posted my summer work for chemistry instead of this chapter... or not. Hope you enjoy!

Camille somersaulted around the street jumping behind every tree and glancing around to make sure they weren't being followed. Jo followed her resisting the urge to roll her eyes at the method actress' antics. "You know, we'll get there much faster if you walk in a straight line", Jo said.

Camille shook her head gesturing at her spy getup. "If we're going to be spies then we're going to be real spies"

Jo resisted the urge to remind Camille that her father was in the CIA and he rarely dressed like that, especially when he was tailing someone. Logical arguments rarely worked with Camille. Instead the blonde concentrated on not losing Logan.

He was easy to follow. Today, he wasn't late, so he was just walking to wherever he was going at an almost annoyingly slow pace. As he stopped at a hotdog stand she sighed loudly, "It's like he knows were following him. No one goes this slowly intentionally"

Camille peeked from behind a bus stop before crouching down talking into a small walkie talkie, "This is Drama Queen to New Girl. The target is unaware of my presence because unlike you I am being subtle"

"You're wearing black pants and a black long sleeves shirt in the middle of summer in Hollywood. I hardly think I'm the one standing out", Jo replied coolly, "And, I'm standing right next to you. Just talk to me"

Camille considered this before answering, "I refused to accept your sound logic. Plus sneaking around isn't fun without disguises."

Logan had moved on from the hotdog stand eating his hot dog almost as slowly as he was walking.

The two girls continued to follow behind him, determined to find out what he'd been doing behind everybody's back.

Eventually, he stopped outside an expensive hotel and walked in casually.

"Who does he know here?", Jo asked.

Camille shrugged, "Does anyone important stay here?"

Jo looked at the actress in shock, "You haven't heard? The biggest teen patent in the nation is being held here next week. That hotel is full of the hottest teen models in the country right now."

Camille's mouth dropped open, "Models and Logan. That doesn't make any sense. He told us that he liked—"

"Well, technically", Jo muttered, "He never said a name. He only told us the first letter of their name"

"Are you kidding? He had to have been talking about him. I refuse to admit that Logan isn't in love with you-know-who", Camille crossed her arms stubbornly.

Jo understood why Camille was throwing her temper tantrum, "You couldn't stand it if he broke up with you for a model"

"I don't deny it", Camille admitted.

Jo looked at the building suspiciously, "Think we can get in without standing out?"

Camille whipped out some handheld device, "Why bother going in when I can hack into to security system of the hotel?"

"What? Why? When?... How?"

Jo continued spluttering as Camille hit a few buttons on her device and the image of the front lobby flickered into view, "I have my ways", she replied casually.

The cameras in the lobby showed Logan and a pretty black-haired girl sitting close to each other talking quietly. Calling the girl pretty was a big understatement. Her face was the type of face that people would pay millions to a plastic surgeon to get. Her eyes were sea green and her hair so black that it was blue. The rest of her body was a perfect hourglass shape that could be seen despite her overly baggy clothes.

"Does this thing have sound?"

Camille looked at her blonde friend like that was beyond absurd. She brandished her spy device, "Of course not, don't you think that's a little over the top"

Jo rolled her eyes and looked Logan's new friend over carefully. "He doesn't really look like he's flirting with her"

As if on cue, Logan brushed a stray hair behind her ear and they started laughing.

Camille raised an eyebrow, "This is bull. He can't just be in love with some random chick. How'd he even meet her?"

Jo rolled her eyes, "It doesn't matter. Why don't we just go in and ask him?"

"Ask him? It's like you don't know me at all", Camille stated clearly planning some overly complicated plan.

"I'm going for it", Jo took off before Camille could pull her back.

Camille watched the blonde as she ran into the building nervously. Jo walked into the lobby and pulled Logan and his mystery girl out of the view of the cameras. Camille cursed and waited until the blonde ran out with a secretive grin.

"Who is she?"

"None of your business. Logan made me promise not to tell", the blonde replied smoothly.

This only encouraged the brunette. "You can't hide something like that from me. What happened to best friends? Best friends tell each other everything. You have to tell me. I'm going to bother you until you do"

Jo covered her ears and walked away ignoring her friend. Camille didn't stop badgering Jo even when they'd arrived at the Palm Woods.

They'd barely gotten into the lobby before they ran into Carlos. He noticed Camille's spyware immediately, "Did you find out where Logan is going?"

She nodded, "Yes, he going to meet with some overly pretty model girl, Jo knows who she is, but she won't tell me"

They both turned to Jo, to find that she'd disappeared. Carlos frowned and turned back to Camille, "What do you mean model?"

"I mean he is currently hanging out with one of the prettiest girls in the nation. And that's not an exaggeration."

Carlos scratched his helmet thinking, "But he's not into her right? He's in love with me"

"Nothing for sure right now, I'm going to look her up and see what if there's any logical reason for her to... exist"

Carlos turned and ran to find the others as Camille returned to her gymnastics spy walk.


	8. Big Time ?

Logan walked into apartment 2J with his phone glued to his ear.

"Are you sure it will be finished by the end of the week?"

He rolled his eyes at the melodious voice floating over the phone. His answer was short and simple, "It will be finished by Saturday... I promise"

She snorted doubtfully, "You better have it finished, or I'm toast."

"Why don't you just tell your agent that you don't want to go?"

He'd asked her this a least ten times since the first time they'd met up last month, but the answer never changed.

"There's no way he'd let me skip out. I have to go to this one and the next twenty that he's already booked me for. Sneaking out is the only answer"

He tried a different approach, "There are many different and less complicated ways to sneak out. Why don't you find a way that doesn't take a month to build?"

"There is no other way, Logan. Unless you want to dress like a girl and take my place in the competition."

Logan could help but laugh at that, "Well, I do make a very pretty girl, but there's no way I'm going to let you have all that fun, oh wait, I got to go"

Logan quickly hung up and stuffed his phone in his jeans as Kendall, James, and Carlos walked in to the room.

"Hey, Logan, where were you?"

The genius immediately went into defensive mode, "When did you become my mother, Kendall?"

The blonde didn't break eye contact, "You've been disappearing all week and you keep avoiding the subject when we bring it up, can you really blame us for asking?"

Logan looked over their shoulders, "Hey look, a distraction!"

As they all turned gullibly, Logan ran out of the apartment and dove into a storage closet. He heard the other three running down the hallway bickering on whether it was better to take the stairs or the elevator. When their voices had disappeared, Logan walked out and back into the apartment laughing at his friends.

"Nice try"

Logan stuffed a loud yelp back into his throat as James came out from behind the kitchen counter.

"That is cheating!"

James shrugged it off, "So is distracting us"

"Its your own fault for falling for it"

"I didn't fall for it, Kendall and Carlos did", James said with more pride than any normal person should have.

Logan just rolled his eye, "Well, you get a gold star. Am I allowed to stay in the apartment without getting grilled about every second that I don't spend with you three?"

"Yes... If you tell me what Saturday is"

Logan looked nervous, "What does that mean?"

"When you were talking on the phone you said something about Saturday?"

"You were eavesdropping on the entire conversation?"

"We were all listening. And it's not eavesdropping, we just happened to be listening at the door when you walked in and we heard what you were saying"

Logan pinched the bridge of his nose taking a deep breath, "If I tell you something about where I've been, will you guys leave me alone until Saturday"

"I will, I make no promises for the others"

Logan pulled out his phone again and began typing, "I'm sending all of you a time and the address. No more questions until then"

He sent the email and continued to his room. James immediately checked his email. By the time he'd read the email and turned on his laptop to search for the address when Kendall and Carlos ran back into the apartment.

"We couldn't find him. He must have left the Palmwoods", Carlos explained out of breathe.

"He's in his bedroom"

"You're saying that we combed every inch of the Palmwoods' grounds just to find out he's back in the apartment... You could have texted us", Kendall wasn't out of breath like Carlos, but he was just as annoyed.

"He sent us all an email check it out", James searched the address as the other two crowded around.

As the link loaded they all groaned, "That doesn't explain anything"

"If anything it makes it more confusing", Kendall leaned forward squinting at the screen, "This hotel is hosting ten events that day, which one are we supposed to go to?"

Carlos pointed to one of the links, "I vote the future doctors of America exhibition"

Kendall shook his head, "What about that model girl Camille was talking about? They're also holding the final for the pageant that day"

"We'll just have to wait"

Silence followed James' casual comment as the blonde and helmet-covered head turned to him with looks of disbelief.

"What is wrong with you?"

James turned to both of them. "Why should we spend all our time looking at this place when we should be find out who Logan's mystery girl is?"

The other two both let out a breath of relief. Carlos patted the pretty boy's shoulder happily, "Good, I thought you gone normal for a second there"

...

"This is a horrible idea", Carlos complained as they walked into the hotel lobby.

James and Kendall stood on either side of his wearing suits and glasses trying to make it believable that they were bodyguards. Carlos looked around scouting out the girls in the lobby. He muttered under his breath, "Do you see the girl?"

Camille's voice filtered through mic in his ear, "She's the one sitting by herself reading"

Kendall noticed her. She was sitting all by herself, curled up in a cushy chair wearing sweats unlike the girls just across the room that were wearing designer dresses and doing each others nails.

Carlos took a step toward her and almost tumbled on his heels. Both Kendall and James snickered at his sorry attempt to walk.

"Why do I have to be the one to cross-dress again?"

"Your the only one that hasn't done it since we came to LA. And you're the only one of that's really short enough to look like a girl"

"I did cross-dress that one time"

His protest fell on deaf ears as his friends pushed him forward.

Carlos groaned as Camille's voice appeared in his ear again, "Hey, I offered to do it"

All three boys said, "NO", in unison and she went back to grumbling.

Carlos started walking towards the girl again, still struggling to stay upright. As he approached, she glanced up calmly, "Did you want something?"

As a teenage boy, Carlos couldn't help but gape at her beauty. When he realised he was staring, he immediately came up with an excuse using a high pitched voice that he hope sounded like a girl. "Hi, I'm new, I just saw you all alone and thought you could use some company, teehee"

He heard the distinct sound of Camille smacking her head on something repeatedly, but chose to ignore it.

The model raised an eyebrow before returning to her book, "I haven't seen you around before. Why are you so eager to talk to me?"

"Hi, my name's Car... men. What's your's?"

"Venus", she didn't even look up from her book to answer.

Carlos sat on the nearest chair, relieved to not be standing, "You just seem like a really nice person"

She sighed saying, "Yeah, whatever", and continued reading.

Carlos looked down, unsure of what to say and Camille helped him out by yelling at him. "So, what do you girls do for fun around her?"

The girl shrugged again, "They like to paint their nails, do makeovers, and talk about how pretty and talented they are, I prefer to read over here... by myself"

He didn't miss the hint, so he decided to just ask her outright, "I sure a girl as awesome as you has a boyfriend"

She shut her book almost angrily, "No, I don't. Why are you talking to me?"

Carlos jumped up and stumbled back to the entrance where James and Kendall were snickering, "She says she doesn't have a boyfriend"

"That doesn't mean that she isn't lying", Camille replied.

Kendall shook his head, "Why would she?"

"I can think of ten reason just of the top of my head", James looked over at her, "Never trust a pageant girl"

Kendall still seemed unsure, "I really don't think they're dating, Carlos, what was she reading?"

"How should I know?"

"She's reading a biology textbook. Ew, who reads that in there free time"

"Logan", the three boys all answered in unison again. Camille made a noise of agreement.

As they walked out of the hotel, Camille had one last thing to say, "One thing's for sure. She's not the one that he's in love with. Logan told me the first letter of the person he's in love withs name and the letter definitely wasn't V"

"What was the initial?"

Carlos' attempt at tricking her failed.

"I'll give you a hint, it's between B and L", Camille replied sweetly before hanging up.

AN: There are only two more chapters left in this story. I'll probably post them together within a few days as long as Hurricane Irene dooesn't cause any problems.


	9. Big Time End part one

AN: Before I rap this up, I would like to thank all my readers again. This story reached 100 reviews which is, I don't really know what to say, besides thanks you and I hope you enjoy.

All four members of Big Time Rush pulled up to the hotel at ten in the morning on Saturday. Logan was wearing a well fitting suit complete with a plain black tie, looking very mature and, well, sexy. The other three were in jeans and t-shirts barely awake.

Carlos yawned, wiping sleep out of his eyes, "Who is awake at ten on a Saturday?"

None if the others answered, mostly because Logan was the only one that would be considered fully awake. Unlike the others, he seemed to be completely energised. Even waiting on the sidewalk in front or the hotel, he was twitching with excitement, running his finger through his previously perfectly combed hair.

Venus walked out of the hotel wearing designer jeans and a form fitting tank top. Her hair was perfectly straight and tied into a stern ponytail. She walked over to Logan with the practiced strut of a model.

The genius didn't bother with say hello, but skipped to asking, "Is it set up?"

"Yes"

"Did you run a full diagnostic?"

"Yes"

"A test run?"

"Twice"

"Did you test the reaction with the lighting?"

Venus clamped her perfectly manicured hand over his mouth, "It's ready and tested. The only way something can go wrong now is if someone else screws it up? And since when are you so worried about that part. It barely affects you"

Logan shrugged, "It's a matter of pride. What about the actual project? Did you start setting it up yet?"

She nodded, "I finished setting it up already. All we have to do is turn it on. The judges will be around in an hour. Don't worry, Our project is perfectly ready to win"

Carlos, for once, was paying close attention and picked up exactly what they were talking about, "Wait, this whole time you were hiding because of a project for some science fair?"

The girl looked the short boy over carefully, "Do I know you?"

Logan shook his head, "No, you don't", he turned to Carlos sternly, "This isn't a high school science fair. This is the national fair for biotechinal experimentation. If I win this, then I'll get guaranteed acceptance into any college that I want. Not to mention, hundreds of internship opportunities"

"I still don't get the secrecy", James commented.

Logan was about to explain, but Kendall cut in before he had the chance to breathe, "My question is, how did you two even meet?"

Venus, looking very bored with the conversation, explained, "When you sign up for the fair, they assign you with another contestant. We got paired up this time. Bit of an unfair advantage for us if you think about it"

James crossed his arms across his chest saying, "Aren't you full of yourself?"

He ignored the mutters of "hypocrite" from Kendall, but the girl didn't seem upset by the comment.

"It's a fact. Logan knows more about medical science the entire science department at my school and I, besides having more money and resources than would be considered normal, have mastered every visual design program and machine."

"What does that have to do with biology?"

Carlos agreed readily with Kendall's question.

"Bio-_tech_nical. As in biology and technology. I specialise in the technological part", she explained in a monotone. She was clearly losing her patience which, Carlos remembered, wouldn't end well. Logan seemed to notice this as well because he dragged them all into the hotel and steered the band toward his project.

The poster board was covered in complex diagrams that showed different systems of the body, from skeletal to the respiratory. In front of the table there was a complex machine that looked to the three non-geniuses like a bizarre movie projector.

Logan flipped some switches as Venus set up her laptop. As both machines started up, four middle aged men, obvious the judges, began walking toward them solemnly. They stopped at the nearest table that hosted a portable x-ray machine to question the two teens standing on either side. Carlos tried to read the diagrams, but quickly gave up. He watched as Logan typed up a few things in the laptop and asked nervously, "What exactly did you do for the project?

Venus pushed the Latino out of the way to finish turning on the machine. "Why don't you wait for ten seconds and then you'll see, Carmen?"

Carlos retreated quickly, raising his hands in surrender. There was a loud popping noise and they all looked around to see that the x-ray exhibit had quite literally blown up in the contestants faces. The judges didn't show any emotion, but quickly walked away from the exhibit leaving some very sad looking teens.

The weird machine finally started up, light from the projectors began to make a very clear shape. Kendall, Carlos, James, and a few bystanders, all stared opened mouthed as the hologram slowly began to focus.


	10. Big Time End part two

The light focused in the display and slowly colour and definition began to sharpen the image. The person being formed was still blurry and unrecognisable.

Kendall turned to the two scientists in awe, "You created a hologram?"

Venus stood admiring their handwork happily, "I made this baby. Logan did most of the programming, but this beauty's all mine."

Just as the judges arrived at their table, the image began to clear and it was suddenly painfully obvious who the hologram was.

It was James.

The genius seemed to notice their silence because he turned from the judges looking worried. "Is something wrong guys?"

As he finished turning around, he saw the hologram and barely stopped himself from swearing violently in front of the men that held his entire future is their hands. He turned around again, forcing a smile, "Maybe, you would like to read our notes before I explain?"

They nodded, looking very smart and powerful. Logan turned again, not looking at the band, and whispered furiously to Venus, "You said that you'd use the other hologram!"

She shrugged muttering, "I never promised you anything. This is the better hologram, and besides", she winked at him, "You needed the extra push"

Logan was barely restraining his temper at that point.

The rest of the band was still in shock, James most of all. It wasn't even that they were shocked that Logan had picked James, it was that he'd managed to make a full sized, completely accurate, and almost disturbingly realistic hologram of the singer.

Logan was talking to the judges about how the image was multilayered and every system was completely mapped out. The judges were looking rather impressed at the hologram and begun asking questions of increasing difficultly.

Eventually, he was brushed aside and Venus vegan taking questions about the mechanics of the projector and everything she'd done in the project. Before Logan had a chance to explain, James dragged him away. He struggled claiming that the evaluation wasn't over and he had to stay, but the pretty boy ignored that. They crowded into an empty conference room and James sat Logan down forcefully.

He didn't move to run, saying, "Exactly why are you kidnapping me?"

James was at a loss for words, because he didn't have a real reason. He had just known that he needed to talk to Logan alone. He stuttered for something to say, "I just wanted to clarify..."

He trailed off, unsure of how to continue. Logan smiled at the blustering boy and stood up, "You need clarification?"

James swallowed and nodded, unusually nervous. Logan pulled the pretty boy forward in one swift motion, crushing their lips together. While Logan made the first move, James was the first to deepen the kiss. He buried on hand in Logan's hair pushing their lips closer together and wrapped the other arm around Logan's waist.

They broke apart, both flushed and out of breath, but both smiling like idiots. Logan was about to leave when James stopped him. "Just out if curiosity, why me?"

Logan looked away, "The truth?"

"Of course"

"It wasn't always you", Logan started quietly, "I was absolutely in love with Kendall for years. For as long as I remember, actually. I held onto that for so long, even though the closer I tried to get to him, the farther away he got. I held onto that crush until here. After he started dating Jo, I just accepted that he wouldn't ever love me back. I guess after that I just realised that you were always the one who was there for me. I trusted you more than Kendall and Carlos. We spent more time together than anyone else. It's kind of common sense, isn't it?"

James was so busy debating whether or not to tell Logan that Kendall was actually in love with him that he didn't answer. Logan didn't seem to notice because he just intertwined their fingers and started to pull James out of the room.

James didn't move. "You're in love with Kendall?"

Logan rolled his eyes, "I used to be. I'm love with you now. Nothing will change that"

They kissed again and this time it was much harder for either of them to break it off. Finally, Logan pulled away laughing. "If we don't hurry then we're going to miss the test"

"Test?"

Logan merely grinned and dragged his new boyfriend toward the part of the hotel hosting the beauty pageant. James grumbled, but his complaints fell upon deaf ears. As they entered the main room, he spotted several girls strutting down the catwalk, waving flirtatiously.

James groaned loudly, but Logan shushed him.

"Just watch"

James turned his eyes to the stage as Venus walked out wearing a knockout black dress with her curly hair bouncing along with the beat. She stopped on the edge of the stage and blew a kiss to the audience which caused quite a few catcalls. She turned and walked back without even glancing at the next girl.

Logan seemed really happy about something even though James could really tell what. He was about to ask Logan why watching his science partner, who he apparently had no feelings for, walking around with even more swag than BTR's finite amount was so excited, but before he could, Kendall tapped him on the shoulder. He was pouting, but he didn't look like he wanted to punch James in the face which the pretty boy took as a good sign. "Any idea why we're here?"

James shrugged.

"Don't complain, it's this or watching the judges asking the Jones twins why they're obsessed with feet", Venus said walking from behind Kendall undoing her hair tie an letting her perfectly straight hair free.

Something clicked in James head, "How'd you do that?"

"Do what?"

Her smirk betrayed her innocent tone. However, the boy was having a hard time articulating the question.

"You, here, but you were there? And your hair. It changed? What happened to the curls? And how did you get here so fast?"

Both her and Logan were laughing at him. Kendall seemed to get the joke, "You guys made another hologram!"

Venus nodded, "Exactly. I'm waiting until the talent section when I just stick a bunch of the holograms onstage at the same time and screw with the judges."

Logan rolled his eyes, "Yeah. Last week, we found out that the pageant had been moved to today. So, instead of normal and just skipping out, we built a second hologram to look like her and do the pageant. That's why I had to run out so much"

James rolled his eyes, "I still don't know why you just didn't tell us"

Logan leaned against James for a second, "I don't know if you noticed, but I was using a hologram of _you_. I thought it would just be really awkward to explain"

The taller boy put his arm around Logan, pulling him closer, "Might have been easier without all the secrecy though"

Logan shrugged, "Since when have any of us done something the easy way."

James laughed at that thinking back to what he and the others had been doing all week. Venus interrupted the moment quickly by asking, "You want to watch the judges grill the others. Now that the test here is over, I see no reason for us to stay here any longer. They all agreed and headed back to the science fair.

...

True to her word, Venus did shock the entire audience by having two holograms of herself and walking onstage mid act. She was disqualified from doing pageants in California for using a 'double' onstage instead of her which wasn't technically true. She took her suspension rather well, by running down the hallway yelling "I'm out! I'm out! I'm out", at the top of her lungs. Her agent quit less than an hour later and she celebrated in a similar way.

Logan and Venus were the unanimous winner of the fair.

Before they could go up to accept their award, James grabbed Logan's arm and kissed him whispering, "I love you"

Logan pulled away replying easily, "I love you, too"

AN: And Jogan wins! Oddly enough, when I started writing this, I'd decided that it definitely wouldn't be Jogan and then the pairing started to grow on me. I'm sorry if I didn't pick the person you wanted, but Logan can't be in love with all three... well, he could, but that's would be a whole different story. I might do an alternate ending depending on any feedback. To end, please review. I have a list of everyone that has favorited/alerted this story and if you don't review than I'll be forced to sulk angrily because there isn't really anything I can do. Anyway, hope you enjoyed.


End file.
